Le secret de Mira
by Arcadia-Somerhalder
Summary: 6 mois se sont écoulés depuis les évènements tragiques lors du mariage raté d'Alaric. 6 mois où chacun a essayé de se reconstruire et de préparer une possible bataille contre les vampires hérétiques protégés par la mère de Damon et Stefan. Un calme apparent qui sera bouleverser par l'arrivée de Mira, vampire aux sombres secrets et étroitement liée aux frères Salvatore.
1. Prologue - Retour & surprises

_**Salut! Je m'appelle Arcadia et je vous présente ma première fiction dédiée à Vampire Diaries : "Le secret de Mira".**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui pour débuter je vous propose les 2 premiers chapitres qui vous introduira mon univers vampirique.**_

 _ **Pour commencer, voici le prologue qui vous surprendra sûrement à la fin!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

" **Retour & Surprises"**

* * *

Manoir des Salvatore, Mystic Falls, 15h00

 **POV Damon**

Cela fesait déjà plus de 6 mois mois qu'Elena était "partie" et que les hérétiques étaient arrivés en ville. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient encore rien fait grâce à ma mère et c'est tant mieux. Il faut dire que le sinistre mariage raté de Ric et de Jo restera dans toutes les mémoires.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alaric, la perte de sa fiancée et de ses jumeaux l'avaient profondément affecté, beaucoup plus que la mort de Jenna. Et le fait qu'Elena soit devenue une "belle au bois dormant" n'arrange rien.

Quant à Bonnie et Caroline, elles n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Mais il me semble que c'était Bonnie la plus triste. Elle se sentait responsable de l'état d'Elena alors que je lui avais répété que le seul responsable était Kai. Caroline était surtout préoccupée par sa relation ambigüe avec mon frère.

Lui qui lui avait promis d'attendre et qui me soutenait comme il peut.

Tyler était parti vers de nouveaux horizons après sa deuxième mutation en loup-garou au prix de la vie de Liv sa copine, Matt était entré dans la police et passait souvent au manoir pour nous donner des nouvelles des hérétiques et pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Enzo, lui, passait beaucoup de temps avec ma mère, sa "créatrice", même si il venait de plus en plus nous voir. Il se sentait obligé de nous aider avec les hérétiques.

Aujourd'hui tout était réunie dans le salon du manoir. C'était devenu une espèce d'habitude depuis 6 mois. On se réunissait pour discuter, boire un verre ou plusieurs (surtout moi et Alaric), dormir pour la plupart, etc...

Moi: "Alors Bonnie, t'as du nouveau sur le sort de Kai?"

Bonnie: " Non toujours rien et pourtant j'ai retourné tous les grimoires de ma grand-mère. J'irai demain voir les esprits des sorcières pour voir si elles peuvent m'aider."

Moi: " Si tu le veux bien je t'accompagnerai."

Bonnie: " OK comme tu voudras."

Moi : "Et sinon pour les hérétiques?" demandais-je en me tournant vers Matt et Enzo.

Matt : "Pas de nouvelles d'eux au poste. Tout est redevenu calme en ville, un peu trop si tu veux mon avis."

Enzo : "Ca risque de prendre encore un petit moment avant que vous les croisiez en ville. Ils essaient toujours d'apprivoiser la civilisation actuelle. Et ce n'est pas facile, croyez-moi."

Moi: "Bien."

Et on continua notre conversation jusqu'au moment où on entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant!

* * *

 **POV externe**

Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers la porte.

Stefan: "Qui est-ce?"

Aucune réponse. Matt décida alors de sortir son arme et la braqua en direction de la porte.

Matt: "Veuillez donner votre nom où je vous tire dessus!"

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit totalement sur une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisettes, à la peau mate, tout habillée de noir et de cuir et chargée de bagages lourds.

?: "Si j'étais toi j'éviterai parce que ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de te saigner ou de t'arracher le coeur. En plus, je suis crevée et j'ai une envie dingue de bourbon."

Stefan et Damon se levèrent alors d'un coup surpris par l'arrivée de cette invitée mystérieuse.

Stefan: " Mira c'est toi?"

Mira: " Surprise! Alors, je vous ai manqué?" dit-elle en riant.

Enzo: " Attends vous connaissez cette fille?"

Damon: "Evidemment qu'on la connaît, c'est notre petite soeur!"

Tout le monde sauf Stefan, Damon et Mira: "QUOOOOOOOOI?!"

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _ **Alors, votre avis?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos suggestions!**_

 ** _A suivre dans le chapitre 1 : Nos héros vont faire la connaissance de la mystérieuse Mira!_**

 ** _A plus!_**

 ** _Arcadia-Somerhalder_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Révélations & retrouvaille

_**Salut! Comment ça va?**_

 _ **Pour poursuivre le prologue que vous venez probablement de lire, voici le chapitre 1 qui vous introduira la rencontre particulière de Mira, l'héroïne de cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **Révélations & retrouvailles**

* * *

Manoir des Salvatore, 15h15

 **POV Mira**

A voir leurs têtes, on aurait dit que mes chers frangins avaient oubliés de parler de moi. Enfin comme d'habitude!

Moi: "Eh ben alors on m'a oublié?"

Enzo: "Mais t'es qui toi?!"

Moi: "T'es bouché ou quoi? Damon vient de le dire!"

Caroline: "C'est vrai alors, c'est votre soeur?"

Moi: " En fait je suis leur demi-soeur, mais bon c'est qu'un détail."

Stefan: *s'approchant de moi en riant* Encore une magnifique entrée subtile! Bien joué petite soeur!"

Moi: " Ouais je sais! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais pas faire une entrée fracassante?!"

Il me serre dans ses bras suivi par Damon qui me semble tout de même ravi de me voir. Stefan se tourna ensuite vers leurs amis pour me présenter.

Stefan: "Les amis je vous présente Mira Salvatore, notre demi-soeur vampire également."

Mira: "Enchantée de rencontrer les amis de mes deux frères adorés."

Damon: " Mira je te présente nos amis."

Enzo: "Salut mini-Salvatore je suis Enzo, un vieil ami de Damon."

Bonnie: "Moi c'est Bonnie, la sorcière de la bande."

Caroline: " Et moi c'est Caroline."

Alaric: "Bonjour je suis Alaric le meilleur ami de Damon."

Ils avaient l'air tous très sympa. Il ne restait plus que le mec qui avait voulu me descendre quand je suis arrivée.

Matt: "Salut je m'appelle Matt. Désolé d'avoir pointer mon arme sur toi. Réflexe de flic je suppose."

Moi: "C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as juste voulu protéger tes amis. Et tout de façon, j'ai l'habitude qu'on essaie de me tuer. Tu es juste le premier à ne pas finir mort."

Matt: "J'en ai de la chance! En tout cas bienvenue à Mystic Falls!"

Moi: "Merci beaucoup."

Je l'aime bien ce Matt. Il a l'air très gentil et très sympa. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Soudain Caroline se mit devant moi l'air tout exité.

Caroline: "Et si on faisait connaissance?"

Mira: " D'accord mais avant, vous permettez que je me change et que je prenne une petite douche? Le voyage a été épuisant."

Stefan: *prenant avec Damon mes affaires* "Bien sûr! Viens je te montre ta chambre! Attendez là les amis, on revient!"

* * *

20 min plus tard

Après m'être lavée, changée et avoir rangé mes affaires, je décide de rejoindre mes frères et leurs amis dans le salon pour mieux apprendre à les connaître.

Moi: * m'asseyant sur le rebord d'un des nombreux fauteuils _*_ "Alors qu'est-ce vous voulez savoir?"

Bonnie: " Comment se fait-il qu'on ait jamais entendu parlé de toi?"

Moi: " Parce que j'ai demandé à Damon et à Stefan de ne pas parler de moi sans mon accord."

Matt: "Pourquoi ça?"

Moi: " Tout simplement parce que mes origines familiales sont particulièrement... spéciales."

Caroline: " Comment ça spécial? Qui sont tes parents?"

Moi: " Eh bien pour commencer le point commun entre moi et mes frères c'est que nous avons le même père."

Alaric: "Tu es la fille de Giuseppe Salvatore?"

Stefan: "C'est exact. Lily était partie depuis quelques années quand Mira est née."

Damon: "De plus. Père n'a jamais nié son existence. Au contraire, il l'a même reconnue."

Moi: "Du coup, j'ai presque toujours vécu avec mes frères au manoir surtout après le décès de ma mère quand j'ai eu 6 ans."

Bonnie: "Peux-tu nous parler de ta mère?"

Moi: "Bien sûr! Mais avant toute chose sachez que le prénom de ma mère est Evangeline Bennett."

Tout le monde sauf Mira, Damon et Stefan: "BENNETT!?"

Damon: "Ce n'est pas une blague. Mira a vraiment du sang de sorcières dans les veines."

Tout le monde semblait stupéfait, il est que je ressemble beaucoup à mes frères et que je n'ai pas beaucoup rencontré les descendants d'Emily.

Caroline: "Tu veux dire que tu as sacrifié tes pouvoirs pour devenir comme tes frères?"

Moi: "On ne peut pas dire que je les ai sacrifié car je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué la magie à part quelques sorts de base. Et puis être une sorcière ne me plaisait pas tant que ça."

Enzo: "Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant de ça?"

Stefan: "A part Damon, père, la famille maternelle de Mira et moi, personne n'était au courant de ce secret. Même Katherine ne l'a jamais su."

Moi: "Quelle connasse celle-là d'ailleurs! Je vous dis pas la fiesta d'enfer que j'ai faite quand j'ai appris sa mort! Néammoins je possède toujours les grimoires que m'a laissé ma mère, je les ai d'ailleurs ramené ici si ça vous intéresse. De toute façon je connais tous les sorts par coeur ou presque. Mais assez parler de mes parents. Autre chose que vous voulez savoir?"

Enzo: "Quand es-tu devenue vampire?"

Moi: "Je suis devenue vampire 4 ans après mes frères, à 16 ans."

Stefan: " C'est moi qui l'ai tranformé à sa demande. Damon était déjà partie de toute façon."

Alaric: "Mais où étais-tu durant toutes ces années et pourquoi es-tu revenue maintenant?"

Moi: "En fait, j'ai énormément voyagé aux 4 coins du monde et parfois je revoyais mes frères quand on était au même endroit. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que je veux vous aider à protéger Mystic Falls des hérétiques."

Matt: "Mais comment vas-tu expliquer tes liens avec tes deux frères?"

Moi: " Pour tout le monde, je serai Mira Salvatore, soeur de Stefan et Damon Salvatore, 16 ans, lycéenne, revenant de l'étranger pour vivre avec les gens qu'elle aime. D'ailleurs en plus du lycée je me suis trouvé un boulot au Mystic Grill pour gagner de l'argent."

Stefan: "On dirait que t'as tout préparé pour vivre ici. Bien joué frangine!"

Moi: "Je sais, je sais. Je suis trop forte!"

Damon *levant les yeux au ciel en raint*: "Et toujours très modeste!"

Cela fit rire tout le monde. On continua de parler de moi, de ma vie avec mes frères, de mes aventures loin de Mystic Falls,etc...

Soudain Matt se leva suivi par tous les amis de Damon et Stefan.

Matt: "Si on a fini, il ne reste plus qu'à te souhaiter la re-bienvenue chez toi, Mira Salvatore!"

Moi: "C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup. Bon c'est pas ça mais si on ouvrait une bouteille. Il faut bien fêter ça et en plus ça fait un bail que j'ai pas bu de bourbon!"

D'un coup tout le monde rigola à mon grand étonnement.

Caroline: "Décidément tu ressembles beaucoup à tes frères!"

 _ **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos suggestions!**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Mira découvre les évènements passés à Mystic Falls et une rencontre mystérieuse!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premiers jours & rencontres

_**Salut! Je suis de retour avec la suite des aventures de nos vampires préférés.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : Mira va prendre connaissance de la situation en ville et même plus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

 **Premiers jours & rencontres**

* * *

Manoir des Salvatore, 16h00

 **POV Damon**

Même si je ne le montrai pas, j'étais très heureux de revoir Mira. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était juste avant que je revienne à Mystic Falls et que je rencontre Elena et les autres. Là on était en train de boire un verre et je constate que ma petite soeur adorée a toujours une descente d'enfer.

Moi: "Mais dis-moi une chose frangine. Comment t'as appris qu'il y avait des hérétiques ici?"

Mira: "En fait, j'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques semaines. On disait qu'une bande de vampires possédant des pouvoirs magiques avaient fait un massacre à Mystic Falls à un mariage et du coup je me suis inquiétée pour vous deux mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ce serait sympa."

Ainsi on lui expliqua l'arrivée des Gemini dans nos vies, la destruction de l'Ancre causant notre mort temporaire à Bonnie et à moi, le départ de Jeremy, l'ex de Bonnie et petit frère d'Elena, les fiançailles de Ric avec Jo et la grossesse de cette dernière, et enfin le mariage où Kai, le frère complètement taré de Jo ainsi que les hérétiques libérés par ma mère qui avaient fait un massacre où Liv, la petite amie de notre ami Tyler ainsi que Jo notamment avaient perdu la vie, etc...

Mira: "Ouah décidément cette tarée de Lily a vraiment foutu la merde ici! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. Si j'avais su que vous étiez dans un tel état, je serais venu plus tôt."

Stefan: "Non ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis ces mésaventures ne nous ont pas causés que du mal. Nous sommes plus soudés que jamais et maintenant que tu es là, notre famille est à nouveau au complet. Damon, toi et moi."

Enzo: "Et comment comptes-tu nous aider avec les hérétiques?"

Mira: "Disons que j'en ai connu certains encore sorciers et vivants si je peux le dire ainsi."

Bonnie: "Tu as une théorie sur le sujet?"

Mira: "A vrai dire j'en ai plusieurs mais je me réserve encore."

Alaric: " Dis-moi il y a quelques mois, Damon, Bonnie et moi avons découvert une pierre spéciale appelée "pierre du phoenix", tu en as déjà entendu parlé?"

Mira: " Ouais plus ou moins. Je sais que les âmes de certains vampires sont enfermés là-dedans et que l'on peut les ramener à la vie avec. Pourquoi?"

Bonnie: " C'est à dire qu'on l'a déjà utilisé pour ressuciter Jo mais ce n'était pas "elle" et on s'interrogeait surtout depuis que les hérétiques nous prises pour ressuciter quelqu'un."

Mira: " Pitié dîtes-moi que cette personne ne s'appelle pas Julian et que ce n'est pas le petit copain de Lily."

Enzo: "Comment tu sais tout ça?"

Mira: "Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps avant sa "mort". C'est un vrai taré."

Moi: "On a vu ça."

Stefan: "D'ailleurs à propos des hérétiques, il faut que tu saches une chose."

Mira: " Quoi?"

Moi: "On leur a donné la maison en gage de paix de leur paix."

Mira: "Et je peux savoir quand il faut que je reparte dis-moi!?"

Moi: " On s'installe demain chez les Lockwood avec Matt. Tyler nous a donné son accord."

Mira: "Bien."

Je crois que la petite était énervée et je la comprenais. Après tout elle avait grandi ici. Ensuite on lui apprît le reste. C'est à dire les noms des hérétiques dont Valérie l'ex de Stefan (ça l'a d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire vu qu'elle les avait vraiment connu en couple), le couple Stefan-Caroline, la grossesse magique de Caroline des enfants de Jo et Alaric, le délaissement d'Enzo par ma mère,etc ...

* * *

 **POV Mira**

Eh bien ça alors! Il s'en ait passé des choses ici. Si ils savaient la vérité, ils seraient carrément à terre. J'avais de la peine pour eux et surtout pour Damon même si mon retour semblait le soulager. Apparemment les hérétiques étaient à peu près calmes mis à part quelques soucis mineurs.

D'ailleurs le lendemain, on décida de laisser la maison aux hérétiques et on repartit vers la maison des Lockwood qui dans mes souvenirs était beaucoup plus petite. Heureusement que je n'avais pas défait mes affaires. Dorénavant je vivais avec Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Enzo et Matt. Quant à Caroline, si j'avais bien compris, elle vivait avec Alaric le temps de sa grossesse. Après vu qu'on était vendredi, je décidai de passer au lycée afin de finaliser mon inscription pour mon entrée prévue lundi ainsi qu'au Grill pour négocier mes horaires. Il avait d'ailleurs été décidé que je travaillerai les week-end, les jours fériés et le mercredi après-midi.

Et alors que je me promenais dans le parc avant de rentrer chez moi:

?: "Mira, c'est toi?"

Je reconnus cette voix :

Moi: *me retournant* "Valérie! Tu n'as pas changé pour quelqu'un qui s'est déssechée dans un monde-prison!"

Valérie: "Toi non tu n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi belle. Alors comme ça tu es aussi devenu vampire?"

Moi: "Ouais. J'avais envie de rester aux côtés de mes frères pour l'éternité. Et puis tu peux comprendre qu'ils sont ma seule famille."

Valérie: "Je sais. Je présume aussi que tu es venu pour contrer les autres hérétiques."

Moi: "Les autres?"

Valérie: " Oui je suis de votre côté. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance envers Julian et les autres et puis je ne peux pas faire du mal à Stefan.

Moi: " Je vois que tu l'aimes toujours. Il m'a dit que tu étais enceinte de lui quand Julian t'a "tué"."

Valérie: " Oui mais pourquoi tu n'es revenu plus tôt?"

Moi: "Je devais régler des trucs et puis je n'ai appris que très récemment ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard?"

Valérie: " Oui d'ailleurs il y a une soirée au manoir Salvatore demain soir."

Moi: "Je sais Stefan me l'a dit. Bon à demain."

Valérie: " Oui à demain."

Je quittais donc Valérie mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin, je rencontrais celui que je n'étais pas du tout pressée de revoir.

Moi: "Mais ce ne serait pas ce bon vieux Julian que je vois là?"

Julian: " Mira Salvatore! Encore vivante?"

Moi: "Tu me connais! Je suis plus coriace que ce que l'on pourrait croire! Comme toi visiblement même si on sait tous que tu as passé un long moment dans une pierre magique."

Julian: "Je constate que tu as retrouvé tes chers frères et leurs amis."

Moi: "C'est exact. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais encore rien fait mais on sait tous les deux que ça ne durera pas."

Julian: "Même si je t'aime beaucoup, je te conseille de rester loin de Mystic Falls. Ce serait dommage que tu soit blessé dans l'affrontement entre moi et tes frères. De plus, tu ne veux sans doute pas que tout le monde sache à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que je ne finisse dans la pierre."

Moi: "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre et puis tu n'oseras jamais balancé notre secret vu que tu as besoin de l'aide de tes hérétiques. Quant à mes frères, même s'ils le savaient, ils me pardonneraient en sachant le pourquoi du comment."

Julian: "Ca m'étonnerait. Mais bon je présume que je te verrai demain soir."

Moi: "Tu présumes bien. Et sache qu'ils sont au courant que l'on se connait toi et moi. Donc n'essaie pas de me menacer. Tu le regretterais."

Sur ces paroles, je décidai de le quitter et de rentrer chez moi. Il fallait absolument que je défasse mes affaires et que je cache mes journaux et mon grimoire personnel. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à Julian, je risquais d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes si mes frères découvraient ces derniers.

 _ **Alors votre avis? Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**_

 _ **A suivre : Une soirée sous haute tension !**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Soirée & secrets

_**Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : première partie d'un double chapitre consacré à la fête donnée par Lily!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Soirée & secrets**

* * *

Manoir des Salvatore, 20h30

 **POV Mira**

J'étais devant l'entrée du manoir, habillée d'une robe noire avec un sublime dos nu. Je n'étais pas très heureuse de me rendre à cette soirée pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement car normalement c'est ma maison, ensuite parce que que je sentais que je allais avoir des envies de meurtres envers Lily et sa clique. Enfin Julian serait là et je savais qu'il serait tenté de dévoiler ce qu'il savait sur moi à mes frères et je me retrouverais alors dans un sacré pétrin. Je décidai finalement de sonner.

Driiing! Driiing!

Et devinez qui m'ouvrit la porte? Lily Salvatore en personne! Elle portait une robe bustier vert foncé ainsi qu'une sorte de châle en soie à voir sa tête on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir.

Moi: " Bonsoir Lily."

Lily: " Mira! Alors Julian m'a dit vrai! Vous êtes de retour à Mystic Falls! En tout cas, je suis ravie de vous revoir."

Moi: " Cessez de mentir! On sait toutes les deux que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter pour les raisons que nous connaissons. Alors invitez-moi à entrer "chez moi" et ne m'adressez pas la parole de la soirée au risque de représailles."

Lily: " Oh bien sûr bienvenue!"

Moi: *entrant dans le manoir* " En passant j'adore votre robe."

Je quittai alors Lily et je vis que mes frères étaient déjà là. En réalité, je leur avais dit de partir avant moi car il fallait que je range mes affaires avant de les rejoindre. Dès qu'ils me virent, ils me firent signe de venir vers eux et je les rejoignis au bar. Je commandai alors un verre de bourbon comme d'habitude

Moi: "Je suis la seule à me sentir comme une intruse dans ma maison?"

Stefan: "Non mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Prenons notre mal en patience."

Damon *me voyant commander un second verre* : "Eh bien à voir la vitesse à laquelle tu bois, je présume que tu es ravie que revoir ma chère maman."

Moi: "Je suis carrément en extase!" dis-je avec ironie. "Et je sens que ça va empirer quand je verrai cette abruti."

Stefan : "Tu parles de Julian?"

Moi : "Non du père Noël! D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, regardez qui arrive!"

En effet, il arriva dans le salon où se déroulait la fête avec son sourire hypocrite habituel mais surtout accompagné des deux hérétiques qui lui étaient encore fidèles, Mary Louise et Nora. Elles portaient toutes les deux une robe longue rouge comme le sang. Soudain il tourna son regard vers mes frères et moi.

Moi : *après avoir vidé mon verre d'une traite* "Si vous me le permettez, je vais voir où sont les autres."

Damon : "Attends, on dirait que Julian arrive vers nous."

Moi : "Raison de plus. J'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un en public. En plus, le connaisant, ça lui fairait trop plaisir."

Sur ces mots, je les quittai et je vis, en passant Bonnie refaire la cravate d'Enzo sous le regard de Lily. Même si la scène pourrait paraître surréaliste, je la trouvais assez romantique. Je ne serais pas surprise si Enzo et Bonnie finissaient ensemble.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Stefan et Damon

 **POV Stefan**

Je trouvai le comportement de ma soeur très étrange depuis son arrivée en ville, et encore plus depuis hier après-midi. C'est comme si elle nous cachait des choses, des choses qu'elle a peur de nous dire. Là elle venait de fuir devant l'arrivée de Julian, comme si elle avait peur de lui, bien que je sachais pertinament que c'était impossible qu'elle ait peur de qui que ce soit.

En parlant de Julian, il se sépara de Mary Louise et Nora et s'avança vers mon frère et moi.

Julian : "Bonsoir messieurs. Comment allez-vous?"

Damon : "Bon si on passait les formules de politesse?! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Et pourquoi ma petite semble vous détester au point d'avoir des envies de meurtres?"

Julian : "Oh ce sont des petites choses du passé qui vous amuseraient sans sul doute."

Moi : "Cela m'étonnerait! Sinon répondez à la question de Damon! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?"

Julian : "Moi rien du tout! Je venais juste vous saluer." *et il ajouta en ricanant* "Par contre si j'étais vous, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que Mira quitte la ville. Ce serait dommage qu'elle se retrouve entre deux feux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Il nous quitta sur cette phrase et se dirigea vers Lily pour accueillir avec les invités. Je me tournai alors vers Damon.

Moi : "Je me demande bien pourquoi le sort de Mira le préoccupe."

Damon : "Moi aussi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la réaction de Mira envers lui. C'est comme si elle nous cachait des choses."

Moi : "Toi aussi tu as remarqué. De plus son comportement depuis qu'elle est revenue est très étrange. Comment a-t-elle su que Julian était piégé dans la pierre?"

Damon : "Je me le demande aussi. Oh mais regarde ça!"

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait avec sa main droite et je vis Enzo et Bonnie ensemble. Depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendent bien? En plus ils semblent être très complices. Bizarre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps ailleurs

 **POV Bonnie**

J'étais en train de remettre la cravate d'Enzo en place tout en sachant que Lily nous observait.

Enzo : "Tu te rends compte que tout le monde peut nous voir?"

Moi : "C'est le but. Après tout tu veux rendre jalouse Lily, non?"

Enzo : "De quoi parles-tu, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles!"

Moi : "Bien sûr je te crois." *ayant terminé mon travail et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le bas de sa mâchoire gauche, ce qui le surprit* "Bon maintenant si tu m'invitais à danser?"

Enzo : "Avec grand plaisir Mlle Bennett."

Il prît alors ma main et nous nous dirigeames vers la piste de danse où on commença à danser tout en discutant jusqu'à ce que vienne le sujet de Mira Salvatore, la soeur de Damon et Stefan.

Moi : "Que penses-tu d'elle?"

Enzo : "Outre le fait qu'elle soit outrageusement sexy et qu'elle semble avoir hérité du caractère de ses deux frères, je la trouve, comment dire, très étrange. On dirait qu'elle sait beaucoup choses sur les hérétiques et sur Julian, des choses que nous ignorons. Et toi?"

Moi : " Pareil que toi. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'avoir aucun intérêt pour les sorcières et leurs pouvoirs, elle en connaît beaucoup trop."

Enzo : "Elle t'a donné le fameux grimoire qu'elle t'avait promis?"

Moi : " Oui et il est très étrange."

Enzo : "Comment ça étrange?"

Moi : "Bien qu'il soit semblable à un grimoire banal, il y figure des sorts que je ne connaissais pas ou alors des sorts que je ne connaissais qu'après les avoir vu."

Enzo : "Peut-être que ce grimoire est très ancien. Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Mira?"

Moi : "Tu as raison. Dès que j'en aurai le temps et quand j'aurais fini le lire entièrement, j'irai lui poser des questions."

On continua de danser tout en disutant encore et encore. Je devais tout de même avouer que la présence d'Enzo ne me gênait plus, j'étais même plutôt heureuse à ses côtés. Je commencais même à me poser des questions sur mes possibles sentiments envers lui, même si lui était amoureux de Lily et que moi, je pensais toujours un peu à Jeremy.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires en reviews!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Avenir & sentiments

_**Hello! Comment ça va ?**_

 _ **Suite à la question de l'une d'entre vous, je peux vous annoncer que Klaus, Elijah et tous les Originels seront bel et bien inclus dans cette histoire! Je ne sais pas quand ils arriveront mais je peux vous dire que ce sera un moment clé pour notre histoire!**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui: la suite de la soirée chez Lily et la révélation du siècle à la fin de ce chapitre!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Avenir & sentiments**

* * *

Au même moment, du côté de Caroline & Alaric

 **POV Alaric**

Caroline et moi venions d'arriver à la fête. On avait pourtant failli ne pas venir. Caroline était très fatiguée ces derniers temps à cause de ce que se passait en ville à cause des hérétiques et de Lily. On avait été accueilli par Lily et en entrant j'ai crû entrer en enfer. Après tout, ils étaient responsables de la mort de Jo et du coma d'Elena même si c'est Kai qui a lançé le sort.

Moi : '' Ca va Caroline ? ''

Caroline *se touchant le ventre déjà arrondi* : ''Ca va mais je suis toujours fatiguée. ''

Moi :'' On était pas obligé de venir tu sais. Tout le monde est là même Mira. ''

Caroline : ''Justement on devait venir pour montrer à Lily et à Julian qu'on a pas peur d'eux. Et si même Mira est venu, ma fatigue n'est suffisament importante pour que je me laisse passer pour une faible femme enceinte.''

Moi : ''Tant mieux alors. Mais tu devrais quand même aller voir un médecin.''

Caroline : ''Je le ferai promis.''

On décida quand même de trouver un endroit où Caroline pourrait s'assoir. Quand elle fut installée, je vis Mira s'esquiver rapidement et en regardant vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, je vis Damon et Stefan en pleine discussion avec Julian. C'est dans ces moments que ma condition de vampire me manque. Même si elle m'a causée beaucoup de tort, pouvoir écouter tout et tout le monde de très loin était et est un avantage non négligeable, surtout pendant une bataille contre une menace aussi grande que les hérétiques.

Caroline : ''T'as vu ? Mira s'est « enfuie » en voyant Julian.''

Moi : ''Je peux la comprendre. Tu entends ce qu'il se dit entre Julian, Damon et Stefan ? ''

Caroline : '' Attends une minute. '' *se concentrant pour mieux écouter* '' Damon et Stefan essaient de le faire parler mais ça ne semble pas marcher. Par contre, il est en train de leur conseiller de tenter de faire Mira quitter la ville. Là il vient partir. ''

Moi : '' Pourquoi veut-il la voir partir. ? ''

Caroline : '' Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle sait sur lui. ''

Moi : '' Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, la relation entre ces deux-là est très étrange. ''

* * *

Au même moment du côté de Matt

 **POV Matt**

Pour montrer à Lily, Julian et aux hérétiques que je leur laisserai jamais terrorisé la ville, j'avais décidé de porter mon uniforme de police. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs que la mère de Caroline portait toujours son uniforme quand elle n'était pas chez elle même lors des soirées importantes de la ville.

C'était le bon vieux temps !

Alors que je surveillai les alentours comme tout bon policier, je vis Mira débouler à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Je décidai alors de l'interpeller.

Moi : '' Mira ! Viens par ici ! ''

Mira : '' Ah salut Matt ! Désolé mais j'avais pas trop envie de me taper une discussion avec Julian, surtout si mes frères sont spectateurs. ''

Moi : '' Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. ''

Mira : '' Bon assez parlé de mes problèmes. Comment ça va ?''

Moi : '' Ca va même si ça ne me plaît pas trop d'être ici.''

Mira : '' Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont ennemis qui organisent la fête ou parce que tu dois sûrement être l'un des rares humains de cette fête ? ''

Moi : '' Un peu des deux je dois avouer. Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment venue pour nous aider ou il y a une autre raison ? ''

Mira : '' C'est vrai, tu as raison, il y a autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Promets-moi juste de ne rien dire à personne. D'accord ? ''

Moi : '' Je te le promets. Mais c'est si grave que ça ? ''

Mira : '' Tu n'as pas idée. Je vais aussi te donner un conseil que j'aurai aimé qu'on me donne. Réfléchis bien aux futures conséquences de tes actes sinon tu pourrais le regretter. ''

Moi : ''Je m'en souviendrai. Mais pourquoi tu me le dis à moi et pas à un de tes frères ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?''

Mira : ''Disons que le fait que tu sois humain y aide un peu. ''

Moi : ''Alaric est aussi humain que moi.''

Mira : '' Mais il ne l'a pas toujours été. Et puis tu sembles avoir suffisament de recul vis à vis de cette situation pour que je puisse te faire confiance. Mais tu comprendras quand je te dirai tout. A condition qu'une certaine personne n'interfère pas entre nous. ''

Avant de me quitter et d'aller ailleurs, elle fît quelque chose qui me surprît : elle m'avait fait un baiser sur la joue. C'était pas le genre de baiser qu'une simple amie ferait, c'était un baiser plein de douceur. Je ressentis des frissons me parcourir le corps.

Mira : '' Vous commencez à beaucoup me plaire Monsieur Donovan. '' dit-elle en riant à la fin de sa phrase.

Et c'est là que j'eus une révélation. Même si elle n'était là depuis moins d'une semaine et que je m'étais promis de ne plus ressentir cela pour un vampire, il était indéniable que la situation était que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Mira Salvatore.

* * *

Même endroit, 22h00

 **POV externe**

Tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés et la fête avait finalement commencé. Tout le monde discutait, buvait, mangeait ou encore complotait contre les maîtres de maison, Julian et Lily.

Ces derniers, après avoir accueilli les derniers invités, avaient rejoint leurs invités ainsi que Mary Louise et Nora, les deux dernières hérétiques encore fidèles à Lily et Julian.

Damon et Stefan avaient été rejoints au bar par Valérie et tous leurs amis exceptée Mira qui depuis sa discussion avec Matt semblait avoir disparu. Néanmoins Damon et Stefan ne s'inquiétaient pas pour leur soeur, ils savait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait probablement revenir à un moment ou à un autre.

En réalité, Mira était dans la bibliothèque en train de lire quelques livres et de profiter du silence de la pièce. Elle restait tout de même préoccupée par la présence de Julian et le risque qu'il représentait pour sa relation avec ses frères et ses nouveaux amis, surtout qu'elle commencait à ressentir de l'affection pour chacune de ces personnes qui avait le risque de s'impliquer dans leurs histoires surnaturelles. Mais il y en avait un pour lequel, l'affection était bien supérieure. Matt Donovan était sur le point de briser les barrières qui protéger son coeur et ses sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps. Même si elle lui avait promis de tout lui raconter, elle craignait son jugement.

Alors qu'elle rangeait le livre qu'elle venait de feuilleter, quelqu'un fît irruption dans la bibliothèque. Elle devina tout de suite qui c'était.

? : '' Ce n'est pas très gentil de me fuir pendant plusieurs heures, qui plus est pendant ma fête.''

Mira : '' Ce que tu penses ne m'intéresse absolument pas, Julian . ''

Julian : '' Allons pourquoi tant de rancoeur envers moi ? ''

Mira : '' Tu le sais très bien et le fait que tu essaies de me forcer de quitter la ville par le biais de mes frères n'arrangent pas tes affaires.''

Julian : '' Si nous faisions table rase du passé et que nous repartions de zéro ? ''

Mira : '' Pourquoi je ferais ça, dis-moi ? ''

Julian : ''Il y a deux raisons. La première est que tu veux protéger tes frères et leurs amis, surtout ce jeune policier humain. ''

Mira : '' Et la deuxième ? ''

Julian : '' Oh ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà oublié ?" *Il montra sa main droite et plus présisément la bague nichée sur son anulaire.* '' Nous sommes mariés après tout.''

* * *

 _ **Alors toujours en vie après cette révélation?**_

 _ **Dites-moi tout en commentaire!**_

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 5 : Confrontation sous haute tension entre Mira et Julian!**

 **A plus :)**

 **Arcadia-Somerhalder**


End file.
